14 bonnes raisons de lire Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Quatorze bonnes (?) raisons de lire Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn ! Petit délire, Enjoy !


14 bonnes raisons de lire Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

.

.

14 bonnes raisons de lire Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn :

1) C'est un bon manga pour la santé ! Avec ses messages subliminaux en forme d'ananas, de pêche ou de brocoli, Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn vous donne envie de manger votre portion de cinq fruits et légumes par jour !

2) C'est un bon manga pour vous enseigner à ne pas avoir peur des gens qui vous sautent dessus en caleçon dans la rue. En effet, ce ne sont pas des pervers psychopathes mais seulement des hommes ayant reçu une balle de dernière volonté ! Alors n'ayez plus peur de sortir tard le soir grâce à Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

3) C'est un bon manga pour vous faire découvrir la face caché des nombres ! En effet vous saurez qu'un 59 peut être explosif mais qu'additionné avec un 80 il deviendra doux comme un agneau ou encore que le nombre 100 est un nombre beaucoup trop dangereux pour votre bien-être ! Merci Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

4) C'est un bon manga pour votre ligne ! En effet en voyant l'effet dévastateur que peuvent avoir les marshmallow sur l'esprit vous ne toucherez plus à ces douceurs caloriques ! Gardez la ligne avec Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

5) C'est un bon manga pour vous départir de vos idées reçues ! Contrairement à ce que vous pouviez penser la Mafia est un joyeux repaire de beaux gosses avec des capacités hors du commun ! Alors grâce à Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn abandonnez vos préjugés et ne vous privez d'une expérience enrichissante dans le monde de la Mafia !

6) C'est un bon manga pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances sur la faune du Japon ! Avec Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn vous apprendrez qu'il y a entre autre des kangourous, des requins et même des dinosaures au pays du soleil levant !

7) C'est un bon manga pour lutter contre la mentalité sexiste ! En effet après avoir lu Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn les hommes ne seront plus pour que les femmes restent en cuisine ! Le poison cooking de Bianchi leur fera réaliser que là n'est pas notre place !

8) C'est un bon manga pour encourager les jeunes à se protéger pendant l'amour ! Après avoir vu Lambo, ils réfléchiront avec beaucoup plus d'attention sur la responsabilité d'avoir un monstre un enfant aussi jeune à leur charge et sur les conséquences d'un tel événement sur leur vie ! Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, partenaire du ministère de la prévention et de la santé !

9) C'est un bon manga pour stimuler votre imagination et votre esprit de déduction ! De nombreux indices et sous-entendu vous permettront de laisser libre court à votre imagination sur les préférences de vos personnages préférés et d'exercer votre logique à la recherche des couples cachés de Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

10) C'est un bon manga pour se débarrasser de vos complexes ! En effet vous ne pourrait jamais avoir un caractère plus horrible que Xanxus, un rire aussi ridicule que Belphégor ou encore être aussi stupide que Kyoko ! Les personnages de Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn sont là pour vous aider à résoudre vos complexes !

11) C'est un bon manga pour connaitre de nouvelles techniques de drague ! Tabassez votre proie sous des cerisiers en fleur, bondissez-lui dessus en caleçon ou encore sacrifiez-vous en devenant un bébé à sa place : des techniques inédites uniquement révélées dans Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

12) C'est un bon manga pour être au courant des dernières tendances de cette année ! Fourrure orange, couronne argenté, chapeau grenouille, imprimé vache ou bien coiffure fruitée : soyez au top de la mode avec Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

13) C'est un bon manga pour changer votre vie de couple en quelque chose de plus palpitant ! Prenez des cours de maniement du fouet avec Dino, portez l'uniforme en cuir de la Varia ou encore apprenez à mordre à mort votre partenaire avec des menottes ! Avec Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn pimentez votre vie amoureuse !

14) C'est un bon manga pour apprendre à faire face aux situations les plus inattendus ! Comment réagir si des fantômes sexy apparaissent devant vous ? Comment vous comportez si on vous envoie dans le futur ? Comment survivre avec une gamine kamikaze squattant chez vous ? Avec Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn vous saurez faire face à cela et à bien plus encore !

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit délire !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD).


End file.
